Tavalone
Description Tavalone is indisputably the strongest nation of Odianica. Although their foot soldiers are not as strong as Driamos, they carry the strongest navy and the best trained knights earning them the title of the Kingdom of Knights. The cultures of Tavalone are centered around knights, chivalry, and above all, very anti magic. There are mages of Tavalone however, they train in dispelling and combating against magic and supporting the soldiers, the only magic deemed acceptable. Aside from military, the people of Tavalone tend to be very religious and don't have too much love for arts. Their rival nation is Aswain, as such, the soldiers train in the ways of fighting through magic so that they may counter Aswain when they attack. Like Aswain, Tavalone has sent colonies to Ewari and value slavery. Ironically, Tavalone is the father nation to Blaura and protects the Halflings of Blaura Geography The geography of Tavalone is simple, plains and light forests. Tavalone also borders the ocean so sending out ships is no problem. Although they border Aswain, there are no magical sites in Tavalone. History Tavalone was established after the fall of Xarsuhr and the Twilight Wars. After they established themselves as nation, the king immediately took the Halfling lands of Blaura into their protection and signed a treaty with Blaura. The halflings may live peacefully in Blaura so long as the majority of their exports goes to Tavalone. Throughout history, Tavalone and Aswain have been at war and having border skirmishes. Typically it is the Aswainians who attack first and as such, the Tavalonian scholars researched ways to combat against magic. As such, Tavalone's soldiers are trained in fighting specifically against mages. During the ages of colonialism, Tavalone sent out their colonies to Ewari and were the first to discover the Tauren race. Even today, Tavalone has a strong hold in the territories of Ewari, still exploring uncharted territory. Currently Tavalone is the most feared nation, aside from Driamos and is respect by a majority of the Odianican nations. Dragonfall The famed capital of Tavalone. It is landlocked, in the middle of a vast plains. The city itself rests on top of a plateau and the poor districts spiral around the plateau. Walls form around the upper most part of the plateau, preparing for any invasion that may come to them. Dragonfall get's it's name for believing that a dragon was slain by Galaine on top of the plateau where the city sits, the city is also home to many smiting factory lines for military weapons, interchangeable parts, and clay casts. They only only hold one mage college and that is to train combat support mages and diviners. They always have a professional standing army at all times. Their army is known and feared far and wide. The current monarchs pride themselves into believing that Tavalone can never fall. The agriculture is consist of tan well kept stone houses. The castle sits in the center of the city with large statues of Creaus(god of war) and Kuhlena(goddess of law and order). King Batholomaeus Harridan His house sigil is the lion. Queen Magdelen Harridan Prince Terrell Harridan Prince Lennart Harridan Fort Dawnblade Fort Dawnblade is the stronghold for the Dawnblade Inquisition led by High Inquisitor Damian Black and is located in Tavalone. The fort is the only Dawnblade for and anyone may give up their previous life to join the Dawnblade Inquistion. Jack Manson Jack Manson, better known as Melrek the Mad Clown, the 8th demon god of the Daemonium Deus originated in Tavalone. Notable Characters from Tavalone * Nigel Chamberlain * Winston Chamberlain * Varis Orlyund * Lucrea Delias